The Human Mane 5
The Human Mane 5 are the human counterparts of Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity. Human Rarity's relationship with Emerald In Emerald the Great Fashion, when Emerald accidentally fell into the mud. Human Rarity got her out and her boots were muddy. At her house, she gave her a quick bath and cleaned her up. Then, Emerald cleaned Human Rarity's boots all sparkly, shiny and cleaned and they became friends ever since. Trivia *The Human Mane 5 will meet Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls. *The Human Mane 5 will meet Thomas, Ash and their friends in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *The Human Mane 5 will meet Emerl and his friends in Team Robot In Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure whenever Twilight and her friends aren't available. *The Human Mane 5 will make their guest starring appearance in Pooh's Adventures of Mumfie's Quest: The Movie, Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave, Winnie the Pooh and The Magic Roundabout, Pooh's Adventures of Titan A.E., Pooh's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service ''and Winnie the Pooh and The Trumpet of the Swan whenever Twilight and her friends aren't available. *The Human Mane 5 will make their guest starring appearance in ''Thomas the Tank Engine meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame, Thomas' Adventures of We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story ''and ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles ''whenever Twilight and her friends aren't available. *The Human Mane 5 will meet Tino and his friends in ''Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Roary and Theodore's Adventures allies Category:Cowboys & Cowgirls Category:Western characters Category:Country-Accented characters Category:Shy characters Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Silly Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Sisters Category:Singing characters Category:Peacemaker Category:Protective Characters Category:Cheap cowards Category:Pure of Heart Category:Comedians Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Groups Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Team Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Gallery Applejack's human counterpart in My Little Pony Equestria Girls.png|Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie Rarity ID EG.png|Rarity the_freshman_fair_photo_by_kiowa213-d75xyz1.png.jpg|Freshman photo IMG_1806.PNG|The Human Mane 5 with Twilight (Human) Rainbooms group hug EG2.png|The Human Mane 5 with Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle and Spike Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Roary and Theodore's Adventures allies Category:Cowboys & Cowgirls Category:Western characters Category:Country-Accented characters Category:Shy characters Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Silly Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Sisters Category:Singing characters Category:Peacemaker Category:Protective Characters Category:Cheap cowards Category:Pure of Heart Category:Comedians Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Groups Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Team Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Counterparts Category:Team Robot's Best Allies